All Bets Are Off
by ChaosreigN
Summary: I lost a bet and that's why I'm here, where it's hot and sticky and everything is loud. At least the alcohol is good and one of the Djs is kinda cute. (a one shot that got waaaaayyyyy too long and carried away. Rated t until i can figure out where it's going)
1. chapter 1

**Maka** It was hot in the club and the music was blaring uncomfortably loud. Liz clutched my arm with a grip that could rival Death itself.

"Come on Maka, you can't back out now!" She yelled over the booming bass as I did my best to tug out of her vice grip.

"You promised, and besides what's the worst that could happen?" Patty skipped in front of her sister, cutting through the crowd of bodies effortlessly. It probably was for the famous Thompson sisters.

"I could get alcohol poisoning, or some creep could molest me on the dancefloor!" I tried yelling over the music but my voice was drowned out by a sudden cheer as a DJ walked onto the stage, his mop of white hair standing out in the overall dim lighting. Because even though there were bright twinkly lights set up everywhere you looked in 'Chupa Cabra' it was still too dim, making my eyes hurt trying to focus on the moving bodies packing the club.

Liz kept pulling me onwards as Tsubaki trailed behind, just in case I managed to escape.

"Well you lost the bet so now you have to meet at least one guy," Patty danced around her sister and I in a lopsided circle.

"I did not lose!"

"So did," Liz sang back at me. I frowned at the back of her blonde head as we finally made it to the bar. The music stopped momentarily as the DJ began setting up his equipment, fiddling with the nobs and various other technological stuff that tended to make my head hurt. Wires were connected, giving a static feedback in the speakers spaced around the club.

"He's one of my favorites," Tsubaki pointed to the white haired man hidden behind his mountain of tech, all plugged into a slim laptop through a tangle of wires and crisscrossed cords.

"I thought that was the blue haired one," Liz said over her shoulder as the people around us began shuffling around.

"No, no, the blue one doesn't really play." Patty shook her head as I rested mine against the bar. As my so called friends began discussing DJ's and their 'roadies' (can guys that play remixes off laptops really have roadies?) or whether or not one could even be a DJ if all he did was press the button that made fart noises or screams over existing songs, the bartender stopped in front of us, her faux gold eyes shinning as she took us in. It took a moment for me to recognize her under her purple wig, but the second I did my dread doubled.

"Oh you guys got my Maka to finally leave her room! And on such a wonderful night. Eater and Black*Star are the best DJs we've managed to book," Blaire purred behind the counter as I tried to melt into the scratched, sticky wood of the bar top.

"I forgot you worked here," I groaned into the grain as music finally began filling the air. At least it was better than hearing whatever my ex-step mother had to say. Though 'work here' is a bit of an understatement as Blaire owns this place, though to be fair she's not usually behind the counter but up in the go-go cages purring and dancing around like a prisoner. As long as she's happy and doesn't try to stuff me into one of them again, I try not to judge.

"Now, now," her voice easily carried over the pounding bass as a remix of the last song flared up, causing more cheers from the dancefloor behind us. "What will my favorite little trouble makers be having tonight."

"Sex on the beach!" Patty yelled and I balked, looking at the short blonde next to me.

"Isn't it illegal to have intercourse in a public area like that?"

"It's an alcoholic beverage Maka, lighten up," Liz looked pointedly at me before ordering her own drink and one for me. I demanded a water to go with it, which caused Blaire to frown, but she complied anyway.

"So, which of these delish little morsels are you gunning for Maka?" Liz leaned against the counters with her elbows propping her up as she watched the men lining the walls and filling the dancefloor.

"Don't talk about people like they're food," I frowned at her before Blaire returned with a bright blue drink and a small (tiny really) glass of water. Before I could complain she was off to help some idiot with three white stripes running horizontal in his pitch black hair. "You know, I never agreed to this."

"Oh you agreed to it and the second you lost to Ox on your psych paper you were doomed to a night of fun and loose morals."

"We both got a hundred!" I ground my teeth at her. Doomed was right though. Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson did nothing half-planned. By the end of the night I would probably be forced to have awkward conversations with guys drooling over what little clothing I had on thanks to my friends.

"Yes but he got two plus marks on his, while you only got one," Tsubaki pointed out oh-so-kindly, her voice soft and melodic, even with the music raging around us.

"I guarantee he drew that second one himself!" I growled as I took a gulp of the cup in my hand. The searing alcohol caught me off guard as I was sure the water was closer to me. When I set the glass down I noticed the water no where to be seen and began searching frantically for my salvation as Liz held it in my face.

"You want water, you have to ask someone to dance."

"No way. I'd rather die from dehydration." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at my former best friend.

"Suit yourself, but it's not my fault if you grow old alone without ever having-"

"Liz, it's not polite to tease people." Tsubaki frowned at our friend, causing the girl to sigh.

"Yes mom," Liz sighed before her eyes began scanning the crowd, catching on the guy with the weird white stripes. "Now watch the master at work." Liz smiled as she began stalking towards her latest victim. I sighed, watching the way she moved so easily through the crowd. Maybe Liz was right and I should let loose. Did I really wanna die alone?

I scoffed as I began sipping on my drink, doing my best to ignore the burn in my throat and the fuzzy feeling slowly growing in my head.

 **Soul**

"DUDE THERE ARE So many hotties here tonight!" Blake yelled in my ear through the Bluetooth device hidden beneath my hair before I could reset the volume.

"Shut up dude, you're not helping. Now just tell me which mix to play next, you know crowds better than I do." I ground my teeth together as I looked through the track list on my laptop. I'd spent weeks putting this together only to have 'the great and powerful god of everything' declared that it was trash. Mostly because it was techno-pop that the self proclaimed god couldn't stand (he's more of a heavy metal kind of dude anyway) and partially because they were all contemporary songs I ripped off a list on the 'what's what of music' webpage since most of what I listen to is jazz and way too smooth for a crowd that likes loud noises and fast tempos. Sure the remixes and smooth transition from one song to another are totally mine, but everything else is popular and over used on the radio. But that's what gets us paid.

Blake, or Black*Star as he decided his stage name should be, was an asshole, but he was good at picking music for crowds, even if he personally hated the genre, not so good at actually mixing the music himself. And he was my oldest and closest friend, although I wouldn't be caught dead admitting it out loud.

"Maybe you should play a slow song," Kidd interrupted, his voice almost two low to pick up on the earpiece as a girlish voice began picking up on his receiver. It was hard to make out, but she was definitely trying to dance with him.

"Hah, and help you out more? I don't think so." I grunted, trying to decide between a techno remix of 'hotline bling' that my brother absolutely adores and some Halsey remake I had a kind of close friend sing for me so I could play with the vocals a bit. I had poured so much time into both of them, and yet they still weren't good enough. At least, not by my standards. I sighed before closing my eyes and clicking on the shuffle button. Without taking too much time to read the mostly numeric title I pressed the 'play next button' and waited.

I was trying to make it big in the music industry, without my parent's name to back me. But it was hard to get your name out there without connections. I guess I was still riding on someone's name, but at least it wasn't my parents. I shot Kidd a glance, trying to remember why he puts up with us since we're mediocre at best.

"When will it be my turn to jam? Blake groaned as the next song came on and the crowd continued to dance in a writhing mass of bodies.

"Intermission is in like an hour, can't you wait till then?" I sighed as I stood up, scrolling through the list of music again even though I wasn't even slightly sure what I should play next.

"I'm gonna get sloppy then, laters." A click told me Blake had turned off his earpiece, probably tossing it out of his ear as he was known for dong. If these gigs didn't pay so well we wouldn't be able to afford to replace all the tech he destroys just by standing near it.

I groaned thinking about him being drunk near my laptop, but I took a deep breath and instead decided to scan the crowd. Sure enough Kid was dancing with a pretty attractive chick in a very short dress. I gave him a thumbs up as he glanced my way, looking for any form of conformation that I was seeing it too. Being the tech nerd he is, it's hard to get him out of the house to actually meet girls, even at the age of 25. And It's really hard to keep him away from the tangle of wires once shows are set up.

We really just don't have time for his neurotic perfectionism.

As my eyes continued to sweep the crowd behind my super cool colored glass lenses they fell on Blake dancing on top of the bar next to a group of girls that were mostly giggling. Well two of them were. One just looked uncomfortable in her skin as she watched the display.

The taller of the three, with long black hair and breasts almost directly under her chin reached into her purse and pulled out a bill. I could hear Blake's hoots and hollers as he took the bill and tore his shirt off in a primal display of 'I'm a man.'

The ash blond in the group shuddered as she nursed her drink, turning around to ignore my doofus friend. I wanted to apologize immediately, mostly because I know how hard it is to deal with Blake, and partly because he spilled some of his drink on her dark haired friend, though the party girl in her didn't seem to mind. Her eyes locked with mine for just a brief moment, so bright and green I had to pull my glasses down the bridge of my nose to judge if I was seeing correctly, before she continued a sweep across the crowd.

A strange feeling bubbled up in my throat, almost as if it was high school all over again and being near a girl was still nerve wracking.

 **XxX**

 **A/N**

So this was suppose to be a one shot, but it got out of hand. i have a few chapters already mapped out, but i'm not sure how long this is gonna end up being. It's a thing I guess. So just let me know what you think or something.


	2. chapter 2

**Maka**

Alcohol was the best thing invented in the history of…

As I tried to think Blaire handed me my fourth drink, this one green with bits of crystal sugar on the rim. As I dug in the tiny pocket of Liz's leather skirt she forced me into, looking for the cash stashed there to pay my tab for the last almost hour, Blaire shook her hand at me.

"Everything's on the house tonight Kitten," She purred, her big glassy eyes full of mischief as she watched the blue haired idiot I vaguely recognized dance on the bar a few seats down. Patty and Tsubaki were fully entertained, slipping him ones to throw off his clothes as the rest of the bar patrons made bets on how long he would last unchallenged. Apparently this club was known for things like this. Blaire loved watching the movie Coyote Ugly, so whenever it was slow and she needed to pick up business she would advertise 'tasty insert-gender-here' auction and would encourage her patrons to dance on the bar whenever the feeling hit them.

It looked like fun, rocking your body to the beat of the music while other's cheered you on. My fuzzy brain almost convinced me to do it, but sober me was still lurking under the surface, reminding me that rhythm didn't exist in my bones and that my sex appeal was more than just lacking.

"How's the booze," Liz said breathlessly as she collided with the bar at almost full speed. Her face was flushed and she glistened from sweat, but her makeup was wholly intact, as well as her wicked 'I'm getting laid smile'.

"It's sweet." I took a sip of my fresh drink. It tasted something like apples with a sugary after taste thanks to the rim. I almost couldn't feel the burn anymore.

"So I might not be making it back to my place tonight, or I'll be bringing home company," Liz's voice was still a little breathless as she flagged Blaire down for another drink. "You gonna be okay with Tsu and Patty?" She blinked at me, looking a little nervous suddenly. It was her fault I was here in the first place. I should be mad that she ditched the second she could to hook up with some stranger. I just shrugged, licking the rim of my drink, probably looking a lot like a giraffe.

"I'm sure Tsubaki will take decent care of me," I slurred a little as the fuzz continued to grow. Liz's grin widened as a new song began playing.

"Text me if you need anything!" she kissed my cheek quickly before taking her drink from Blaire and dancing her way to mystery white-stripes. I sighed, watching the easy way she threaded her arm through his, dancing next to him in time with a song that seemed to call to my soul. There were no words yet, just beats and music that seemed to dance through the air above the heads of the living mass of bodies on the dance floor. I wanted to join them, to feel what every girl has (probably) felt at least once in her life.

I chewed on my bottom lip as blue hair seemed to fly past me, making me a little dizzy as I watched the bar dancing buffoon jump onto the stage next to the white haired DJ wearing yellow tinted shades. It was hard to really see his eyes through them, but I could have sworn I felt them on my skin a few times while he was up there.

The music dimmed a bit as blue-hair took the mic, his voice loud over the stereo system, "listen here, all you unworthy scabs! There will be a ten minute intermission for you to request songs, then your god, the one and only Black*Star will be taking over to give my single man here," he hit his friend on the back hard enough that 'Eater's' "oof" could be heard on the mic, "a chance with the ladies! Don't be shy, he doesn't bite too hard!"

Black*Star cackled as he shooed his friend off stage before taking requests. My eyes followed the white mop of hair until it disappeared in the crowd. I blinked a few times, resisting the urge to rub my eyes. Alcohol is great, but I'm suddenly so sleepy.

"If you don't get out there and dance kitten you'll fall asleep at the bar," Blaire purred as she leaned over the counter seductively. The man beside me immediately ordered two drinks, giving Blaire a 20 something tip as he took his drinks to a nearby table, red faced and ready to drink.

"I'm not good at dancing," I groaned into my drink as I took a couple more sips, content with sweet alcohol and licking the sugar off the rim like a zoo animal. I turned to see Liz and white-stripes practically eating each other's faces at a table close to the stage, and I felt a little jealous.

No one has even looked at me the way guys look at Liz. She's beautiful. I stared at her and her new boy toy for a couple moments before snorting and returning to my drink. It's not like I wanted guys to fall at my feet worshipping me. After what my mother went through with my good-for-nothing papa I swore off men completely. It also didn't help that my figure was slim and lacking in the curve area, leaving me to look like an under-developed 12 year old boy with pigtails shoved into a short skirt and a tight shirt.

I sighed again, feeling years of deprecating thoughts bear down on me like a sudden storm.

"Girls with eyes like yours shouldn't look down for so long," a smooth deep voice noted from my right. I flicked my eyes in the direction of it, a little surprised to find Eater standing next to me. Well, really he was leaning against the bar, his leather jacket and the colored lenses of his glasses screaming 'bad boy.' His hair, which was probably a wig, was so white it looked like fresh snow, even under Blaire's twinkle light disaster. I turned toward him for a moment, about to deliver a Maka punch, or a seething reprimand about hitting on girls that don't want attention when he lowered his glasses a bit, showing of his deep wine red eyes.

They were mesmerizing. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it after finding words a little to difficult. He smirked, showing off pearly white teeth sharp enough to serrate through bone. Probably. If they were real. Inspiration hit me like a book to my father's skull and I found my voice a little easier after that.

"You look like some sad attempt to dress up as a vampire. Halloween isn't for like three more weeks," I frowned at him, bringing my drink to my mouth and resisting the urge to giraffe lick the cup in front of this extremely attractive man.

His smirk fell immediately, making me a little disappointed, but he simply retorted with, "are you even old enough to drink?" My frown deepened.

Before I could control it my mouth began spitting out rude comments about eater's music taste. "At least I don't regurgitate music other people have already written." I stuck my nose in the air, half hoping he would leave, and half hoping he would come back with something else so I could keep up this drunk insult game.

I was feeling a little lonely, that was obvious. My gorgeous friends all disappearing on me because I am, essentially, social dead weight. After all they came here to have a good time and torment me, why would they stick around?

I turned around, sucking down the last of my drink and quietly sucking on what little sugar was left on my glass.

The very last thing I expected was for Eater to laugh. Or to ask me to dance.

 **Soul**

I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl as she unattractively licked on her cup, no doubt once coated in salt or sugar. She looked young, with her ashen hair half up in small pigtails, with the majority of it hanging down around her mostly bare shoulders. Her mossy green eyes seemed so bright in the dim room, her pale skin glowing under twinkling lights. Her outfit seemed to cling to her skin as she moved, without rhythm, to the beats of my songs. Well, my remixes. It was probably the closest thing I would ever get to having her under my music's control and something about that sounded a little pig-headed and yet a lot thrilling at the same time.

I gave Blake the signal for intermission, since I was really just here to make sure the equipment got set up and to test run a few of my mixes. Blake would be in charge for the last three hours, giving me a break from the spotlight and a possible anxiety attack. Being behind a laptop pressing play isn't nearly as nerve wracking as a recital, but it was certainly up there.

Right next to talking to the cute girl with the bright green eyes.

Blake made an ass of himself, and unfortunately me as well with his announcement that I was single, causing me to get corralled by quite a few girls with curvy bodies and sexy tattoos. All of the things Blake loves about a show makes my skin crawl. I'm not a player, per-say. That's not to say I've never had one night stands or 'forgotten' to call a girl back after the first few dates.

It's more of a, if it doesn't feel right I can't stick around, and it's never felt right.

After I finally made my way to the bar, much to my pleasure, green-eyed-girl was still there. Her drink was mostly empty, but there was still a good bit of sugar on her cup, which was a little surprising. And she was feisty, full of quick words that would cut a man's pride to pieces. It was a good thing I didn't have much of it left before I got here tonight.

She looked at me with wide eyes after I asked her to dance, making my throat constrict in an uncomfortable kind of way. I didn't exactly like dancing, I'm not even sure why I asked her to do it with me. Maybe it was the fact that she had no rhythm and I wanted to see if having a partner would help that. Maybe I wanted to see how it felt to place my hands on her hips and sway her myself. It was probably a bit of both.

A small eternity seemed to drag by before Blake finally came back on the radio, but not before making a bigger ass out of me.

"Oh yeah! My boys getting some tonight!" He yelled out while pointing in my direction. Every head in the building turned to us as a song began playing, including Kidd who was still in a corner sucking face with the hot blonde. Green eyes looked in Kidd's direction as the blonde he was with gave her a thumbs up. Maybe I could bring up how odd it was that our friends were making out. By the scowl on green-eyes face I'd say that wasn't a safe topic though.

"Fine I'll dance, on two conditions," she frowned as she turned back at me, her green eyes determined as she looked directly into my own. I swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling those odd nervous feelings bubble up in my stomach again. "You have to kiss me, even if you don't like me just fake it and make it convincing. I lost a bet, don't ask," her voice was hard set as she looked at me expectantly.

"Alright…" I swallowed again, feeling a little intimidated by her over powering aura.

"One more," she pointed her finger at me, a smile etching into her features making her look both angelic and sadistic. "You have to take me to your place and let me crash on your couch so my friend stops giving me shit (the word was almost whispered, making me think cursing wasn't something she was use to doing) about being a virgin anymore. You never have to speak to me again."

"Sure, doesn't sound too bad," I said while loosening one of the buttons on my shirt so I could breathe a little easier. I've had strange women crash in my place before, this couldn't be much different right?

"I'm Maka, by the way," she suddenly looked nervous as she glanced towards our friends.

"I'm Soul," I almost mumbled as I hailed the girl behind the bar for a drink.

"What kind of name is Soul?" Maka blinked and I felt my confidence take another hit.

"What kind of twelve year old worries about her virginity," I gave her a sideways glance as I turned to order. Maka ordered too, grumbling something about disgusting men under her breath.

The bartender smiled gleefully before making us both a drink, and pouring us shots. I blinked at the liquid courage on the bar, hoping that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. Maka didn't hesitate before downing her shot, making a disgusted face once it slid down her slim throat. I smirked as she turned to me, waiting for me to finish my own while sucking down her new drink through a crazy straw. She looked entirely too young to be here. Maybe this was a terrible idea.

I downed my own shot, the burn only making me wince a little.

If a prestigious club owner like Blaire was serving her alcohol then she must be at least 21. There couldn't be too much else for me to worry about. Maka grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor mere seconds after I grabbed my own drink. She set hers down on the way, mostly empty with the crazy straw sticking out of it. I wasn't given the chance to do the same, leaving me only one hand to place awkwardly on her back as she turned towards me.

"I don't know how to dance," she deadpanned loud enough to be heard over Black*Star's third song of the night, her eyes straying to her friend in the corner, who was now watching us intently instead of sucking face with Kidd.

"I-I'll lead," I tried yelling over the music. There was no way she could hear me, but she nodded anyway, looking ready for anything. I slid my hand slowly from her back to her waist and began pushing and pulling on her body to get her in some form of rhythm close to the song. She did her best to keep up, slowly moving her hands around my neck as I tried to find a place to set my drink or ball up and chug it. The beat was steady and Maka kept almost time as I contemplated the merits of liver damage via a jack and coke I probably shouldn't have ordered. She was warm under my touch and i felt a little greedy, wanting to free my other hand to pull her closer or simply feel more of her, in as un-creepy a way as possible.

A waitress appeared out of thin air, offering to take my glass before I killed myself with the taste of the strongly made drink. I should probably stay sober tonight, seeing as Maka wasn't even close to it. Her eyes were starting to droop as the rhythm began to slow, turning into a mushy song I know Black*Star has never heard in his life. I turned to look up at the booth to find him not only sucking face with one of Maka's other friends, but doing so while gyrating slowly to the beat of the song with said friend while wearing only his gym shorts.

It was an odd twist of fate, or bad luck.

Maka seemed to perk up as the song picked up slightly in tempo, but not enough to warrant any heavy hip swaying.

"Kay, now." Maka looked up as me, her big green eyes sucking me in. I almost forgot about our agreement to kiss, or fake kiss rather. I blinked the trance away, feeling my palms begin to sweat and my throat to go dry again.

I leaned down slowly as she stood on her tip toes to reach me. Her lips were a breath away as she giggled a little nervously. Her cheeks were flushed red, whether from dancing, alcohol, or nerves I don't know. We were so close to making contact, the butterflies in my stomach beginning to stir, when something cold and wet spilled down my shoulder and completely soaked both of us.

"I'm so sorry," a girl slurred as she looked horrified at her now empty cup. The stench of vodka was over powering my nose, making me wanna gag. Maka didn't look much better, her big saucer like eyes large and shocked.

She turned to me, searching for something. Her moss green eyes seeming tired and she looked a little sick as the smell didn't seem to be going away.

"You can borrow my shower," I said automatically as the other girl started crying about her spilled vodka. Maka looked like she was going to start crying too. Maybe alcohol doesn't suite this small girl. How many drinks did she have anyway? "Wanna leave?" I asked, my voice soft as she began looking teary eyed and a little lost. I suddenly felt responsible, though I wasn't sure why. She was a demanding stranger, who I had almost kissed because she had lost a bet I wasn't allowed to ask about. But I had asked her to dance, so I guess we could share the blame a little.

Just a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka**

I've never been so dizzy before in my life. There seemed to be a film between me and reality as everything seemed to be moving slowly, but spinning at the same time. I was feeling on top of the world one second, about to get my second kiss ever, even if it would be fake and totally for show, and finally I had a way to get my friends off my back without really having to have _sex_ and the next I was covered in foul smelling liquor and feeling dizzier and sicker than I had ever been in my life.

It wasn't completely bad. Soul was warm as he guided me out of the club. I felt like crying, however, and I couldn't seem to understand why. I wasn't particularly fond of Liz's clothes she had outgrown in middle school, but now I didn't smell good and wouldn't get to kiss the cute Dj.

I hiccuped as he called a taxi, once inside he called someone named 'Kidd" to let them know he was leaving early and not to let Black*Star near his place. There was a feminine hoot from the background that sounded familiar, but my eye lids were heavy, my stomach was beginning to churn and I couldn't concentrate on anything but the warm hand still holding onto my wrist.

When the car finally stopped my entire world seemed to spin faster, causing my stomach to stand in revolt. The sickly looking bushes by the entrance to the apartment complex looked like a good a place as any to throw up before getting any further. I was starting to doubt the wonderful effects of alcohol as I was feeling achy and hungry, but didn't particularly want to eat after emptying my stomach.

Soul held my hair, his voice a soft reassurance as I wretched the last of the alcohol out of my body before leaning all of my weight against him. He was warm and I felt so very cold.

Words I couldn't quite make out were whispered as Soul led me inside and then motioned for me to begin walking up the stairs.

I simply stared at him as my knees felt like Jell-O and my head was spinning too fast for me to make words. Instead I pouted, feeling almost 12 again. Except 12 year old me wasn't stupid enough to drink five alcoholic beverages in an hour. I can hardly remember the last time I had touched the stuff, but what I do remember is the shouted words of 'I dare ya!'

Maybe I should simply stop taking dares.

Soul grew impatient and swept me off my feet, holding me like a young child that fell asleep on the couch and had to be moved to their bedroom. There was hardly any jostling in his hold as he made it up three flights of stairs before turning down a hallway and setting me down gently by his door. He seemed to take an eternity finding his keys and by the time he finally had the door unlocked my bladder was screaming for release.

"Bathroom?" I slurred out. Soul cringed before leading me through his unorganized apartment to his bathroom. He switched on a light as I hurried inside, almost forgetting to shut the door behind me.

It had never felt so good to be so empty before. I took my time with movements after that, being dizzy and still a little nauseous wasn't working out well for me.

"you good in there?" Soul knocked on the door, sounding a bit nervous and uncertain. I blinked at it, trying to remember why I was even here.

Liz.

Oh.

"Yeah, but I should probably call my friends, let them know I'm alive and not kid napped." I groaned a little. There was a flaw in my plan of course. How would Liz ever believe an attractive guy like Soul would take me home for anything other than pity?

And without proof (videos, pictures, lots of bruises and of bite marks) she would probably see right through my cleverly thought up ruse to get her to leave me alone about… sex. I hit my head against the wall, causing Soul to knock again.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"There's a flaw in my plan," I groaned loud enough for him to hear me.

"And what's that?" He sounded a bit amused. I'm sure having a drunk girl in his apartment is usually amusing in a different kind of way.

"I need proof," I whined, but my words were slurred and muddled.

"what now?"

I threw open the door, causing a strap of my tank top to slide down my shoulder.

"I need proof," I whined again, this time enunciating to the best of my ability.

"Like a pair of underwear or something?" He looked uncomfortable again.

"No, she would think I just stole them."

"You would do something like that?" He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, immediately regretting it.

"No, but she'll see right through it."

"Then what do you suggest?" He blinked at me, and I was starting to wonder why he was being so nice to me, helping me fake lose my virginity and all. I guess never having to hear from me again was worth it. I frowned at the thought, but turned to study myself in the mirror so I wouldn't have to look at his pretty face or his fake white hair or his blood red eyes that were probably just colored contacts.

I look a little sick, my skin pale, my eyes dilated and hooded. My shoulders were practically bare except for the slim straps holding up Liz's top which now reeked of alcohol.

Why would anyone wanna sleep with a twig like me? I frowned at my reflection, feeling dejected. This plan wasn't going to work. No one would ever believe it. And I dragged some poor stranger into spending time with me.

"I could… umm.." Soul started, pulling at the collar of his shirt. I turned to look at him expectantly, and his face seemed to glow red. "I could give you a hykghvftuhi" the last word was mumbled under his breath as he averted his gaze.

"a what?" I tilted my head and waited as he cleared his throat.

"Hickey," he coughed out.

"You would do that for me?" I blinked at him for a long time before he began to fidget beneath my gaze.

"if it gets your friends off your back, then sure. But first you need a shower."

 **Soul**

The sound of running water was a balm to my frazzled nerves. The girls big green eyes seem so deep and unending it's hard to look away, let alone think. But boy did I put myself in a great situation.

I banged my head against my kitchen counter.

Why did I agree to this again? She's a total stranger, and even though I've had weird women I don't even know in my apartment at least then I was getting something out of it.

'I am getting to suck on her neck,' my brain offered as I stared at my wall, wishing I had thought this through. 'And at least Star won't bother me about not getting laid in the last month.'

I frowned. I've never really cared what Blake thought, but it would be nice to get him off my back for a day or two. Maybe this could work in both our favors.

Maka was taking her time in the bathroom, which had given me time to straighten up and find something clean for her to wear. It also gave me time to regret bringing her here. I still wasn't even sure she was of age to be drinking in that club. Dread was sinking into my stomach when my eyes fell on a black wallet phone case that certainly didn't belong to me on my kitchen table.

I sat still for a moment, listening to Maka sing out of tune in the shower, the water still running. Without over-thinking I walked over to the table and opened the phone case, ignoring the lit up screen with over 10 messages from 'liz' and 'tsu' I found her picture ID and slid it out of place. Squinting my eyes I could barely read her birthday as November 1, 1993.

A sigh of relief left my lips as I slid her ID back into its slot and shut her phone case. 22 going on 23 next month, that's something I can live with.

she's only two years younger than me and yet…

"Umm soul," Maka's voice was timid as she called through the door of the bathroom. She peaked her head out for a moment, a frown etched onto her face, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah?" I cleared my throat, trying not to look for too long.

"I've made a miscalculation. I don't have anything to wear that doesn't smell like regrets," I stifled a laugh as I pointed towards my room.

"There's some clean clothes on the bed in my room, they should work well until morning."

"Oh, thanks," Maka's face flushed red as she looked across the hall at the open door and then back to me. "Don't look," she frowned again and I gave her a puzzled look before turning around.

"There was definitely a towel in there when you went in," I called while staring at my blank tv screen.

"But what if it slips?" Her voice was muffled as she shut my bedroom door.

"yeah yeah," I mumbled as I trudged to the kitchen and decided to make some popcorn. Drunk people love popcorn. 'It's not like there's much to see anyway,' I thought to myself as I began pressing buttons. When the machine whirred to life I sighed and leaned against the counter, staring at the dishes piled up in my sink and absently playing with a frayed piece of string on my shirt.

I was still in my leather jacket and uncomfortable black jeans. The smell of Vodka was still present on my clothes, but they were dry and only a little sticky. I probably should have taken the chance to change while she was showering. Or would that be weird?

"What smells so good?" Maka slurred a bit as she stepped timidly out of my room. My shirt was too big on her and my sweatpants pooled at her feet in a heap of grey fabric. She swayed over to me, a curious look on her face as she entered my kitchen.

"Popcorn," I cringed before straightening up a bit and feeling the blood rush to my face. "I figured you'd want a snack before I, umm, give you a hickey," I coughed out the word again like it was taboo. Maka's eyes grew a little wide before she nodded and looked around.

"Got anything to drink?" She asked sounding just a fraction more sober."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave before it burnt.

"More alcohol. I don't know if I'll be able to handle getting a… hickey without more in my system." She said the word tentatively, like she was trying it out for the first time. I nodded before opening the freezer and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"how about a game of never have I ever?" The question was stupid, just a way of killing time before I put my lips to her neck and start sucking. She tilted her head to the side and took the bag of popcorn off the counter before shrugging.

"I've never played."

"Then aren't you in for a treat."

 **X**

After explaining the finer points of the game to the still mostly buzzed Maka (and taking a couple moments to change into something relatively clean and comfortable) we made a pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor of my living room and I turned on some jazz to set a mood.

I wasn't sure what kind of mood I was going for, but I felt a little better with the music on in the background.

Maka went first, looking at me up and down before deciding on her first statement.

"Never have I ever let a stranger stay in my home," she seemed a little dismayed as I shook my head at her.

"Never have I ever coerced a stranger into letting me stay in their place," Maka sighed and poured her shot with a slightly shaking hand. She took it with little dignity, scrunching her face up in disgust as she let the liquid hit her tongue.

"A word of advice, don't do that," I pointed towards the liquid still in her mouth as she swallowed, then almost gagged.

"Advice taken," she breathed before reaching for a cup of juice to wash the taste out of her mouth. "Never have I ever kissed a stranger." She leveled my with her green gaze and I almost melted under it. Unfortunately for her she was off mark again. Maka frowned a little as she stared at the alcohol sitting between us.

"I almost kissed you, does that count?"

"Nah, it would've been fake anyway," I leaned back on my hands and studied her for a moment. I knew nothing about this girl in front of me. She wiggled her toes, which were painted babydoll pink. "Never have a ever spent hours getting ready for a date," I watched as she didn't react, or at least not outwardly. Her eyes seemed to lose a little bit of their brightness as she shook her head.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," her voice was a little dull as she moves right past my statement and I sighed, shaking my own head.

"I haven't found anything worth getting tattooed on my body forever. So what's with the no dates?" I raised an eyebrow and Maka turned her head and huffed.

"I focus on school. The only reason I was even out tonight was because I lost a bet to my friend Liz. I should be home studying for my biology test next week." So she's a nerd. I can work with nerd.

"Never have I ever stayed up all night studying," I grinned lazily at her as she grunted and took a swig straight from the bottle, only wincing a little bit.

"Never have a I ever cheated on someone." I shook my head again.

"You have to actually go steady with someone to cheat on them. I haven't met anyone that's caught my interest like that." She gave one curt nod before looking down at her toes. "Never have I ever aced a test," Maka took another drink from the bottle, and then passed it to me as her eyes locked with mine for a moment.

"Never have I ever felt something for a stranger," she tilted her head as I paused, the bottle in my hand.

"Define something," I almost coughed out and she gave another curt nod.

"Emotional attraction as well as physical," she blinked at me before averting her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks. Whether or not it was from the alcohol, I couldn't tell.

I couldn't say that for the life of me I could think of a single instance in the past where I had felt what she described. I brought the bottle to my lips anyway, taking a mouthful before swallowing it, my stomach protesting almost immediately.

"I think I'm ready," she sighed at her toes and I gave her a confused look before she frowned at me and pointed at her neck.

"Oh," the noise was involuntary. I swallowed a lump in my throat before taking another swig, this one smaller, and putting a cap on the bottle. My head felt like it was floating on clouds and I scooted closer to her, my fingers brushing against her warm skin as I moved almost dry hair out of the way. I didn't give myself time to back out before I leaned in and placed my lips to the nape of her neck, feeling her heartbeat under my thumb as I leaned her against the couch.

A slight moan, almost inaudible, escaped Maka's lips as I opened my mouth and lightly grazed my teeth against the spot I was going to mark. I could feel Maka shiver as I moved my teeth against her skin, the little noises escaping her mouth sending electricity down my spine.

I put slightly more pressure down with my teeth as I began sucking and moving my tongue against her skin, tasting her. Her skin is sweet, as are her reactions. Maka's hand found it way to my hair, her fist lightly grabbing a handful at the base of my head.

The wish to be doing this for real, with an actual chance for it to lead somewhere flitted through my brain and I forced it aside immediately as I pulled away from her neck, resisting the urge to kiss the mark.

"Shouldn't there be more than one?" Maka sounded a little breathless, her face only inches from mine. "You know, in case Liz gets suspicious." I nodded, swallowing thickly before turning my gaze back to her neck.

"How many should I give you?" I asked, absent-mindedly running my finger over the mark I left. It was a dark purple in contrast to her pale skin.

"How many do you think it will take to be believable?" She studied my face and I sat back, my hand falling from her shoulder.

"I would leave a lot if we were doing this for real," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. 'Because leaving marks on you would make you mine,' the though bounced through my head and I had to suppress the urge to shake it.

Maka is a stranger. A stranger serious about her grades and school. She shouldn't get mixed up with a mess like me. Period.

I frowned at nothing in particular as I made a promise to myself. No matter what happened, I would not let her get tangled up with me.

"Do I even have enough neck for that?" Maka tilted her head, oblivious to the stupid thoughts running around in my cotton filled head.

"Well…" my eyes found anything but her to fixate on. "During.. sex… hickeys end up in a lot of places."

"Like where?" The question was so innocent that I had to stop myself from laughing. Without looking my hand reached out to Maka, my finger gently running against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Well here," I stopped at the tender flesh where her shoulder and neck meet and then my fingers continued to ghost over my shirt before stopping between her breasts. "Here," my hand ghosted slightly to the right, poking at the mound of flesh, "here," and then my finger trailed south. As I mapped her body without actually touching her, stopping every few centimeters to mark a new location Maka seemed to follow my finger diligently with her murky dark eyes. When I finally stopped just above her inner thigh she seemed to come to a decision, her eyes finding mine once more.

"Two more," she said decidedly. I blinked back at her as she pinked a bit before clearing her throat. Her right hand pointed to a spot on her breast while her left kept my finger in place. "If it won't make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not worried about me," I lied a bit, "I'm more worried about you wanting to do things to me when I'm done with you." Maka snorted, another blow to my self esteem, before taking my finger and digging it into her soft flesh.

"are you sure it's not the other way around?" Her words were a bit slurred and the way she rocked her head back and forth slowly as she spoke told me she was drunk and probably feeling a little spunky.

"want to make a wager?" I raised an eyebrow and she nodded, not even considering what the terms might be. She then stopped for a moment before wiggling her toes at me.

"What do I get if I manage to thwart desire?"

"I'll owe you two favors."

"And if you can resist me?"

"You make breakfast in the morning." I said calmly. Maka took a moment to think it over before frowning again.

"But what if I succumb?" She slurred her word together as she bore through me with her eyes.

"Then you'll owe me to favors, and if you somehow manage to turn me on I'll make breakfast."

"Okay!" Maka grinned, her pearly white smiling seeming to brighten the room. "But I have to leave three hickeys on you too. It's only fair," she pointed out before tugging the collar of 'her' shirt down and pointing at a her creamy skin. "No backing out."

My response was a low growl before pushing her back against the couch and latching onto the soft skin of her breast. It was much sweeter and more supple, slipping from my mouths grasp easily, eliciting a giggle from Maka. Without thought I grasped Maka's breast and latched on once again.

Maka did a better job of keeping her little moans quiet, but I could feel the hitches in her breath as I worked my magic. Once I was finished with that mark I moved to her thigh, but not before Maka pulled my head back up and grinned at me.

"My turn then your turn."


End file.
